


Rest

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Kanon helps Misaki relax for a moment





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> These two are absolutely adorable together.

Kaoru is the one who suggests a short break and Kanon sends her a grateful smile, having noticed the slight swaying of the Michelle suit as their practice went longer than usual.  Setting everything to to the side, Kanon carefully approaches Misaki, hoping not to startle her. A soft murmur comes from inside the suit and Kanon is relieved to find that Misaki is well enough to be sarcastic.  She helps Misaki make her way through the halls, one arm keeping her steady while the other helps to loosen the clasps of the suit.

Once they reach the changing room, Misaki wastes no time completely removing the Michelle suit and falling onto a nearby chair with a loud sigh.  Kanon gently rests a fresh towel over her face, biting back her giggles as Misaki clumsily attempts to remove it. Eventually Misaki manages to grip the towel, haphazardly wiping at the sweat that clings to her body.  

Kanon averts her eyes, a soft flush covering her cheeks when she realizes that she is staring.  It is improper to watch such a scene but that does not stop her from sneaking a few glances when she is certain that Misaki will not notice.  She busies herself with opening a water bottle, waiting until she can no longer hear the rustling of the towel before turning back around. 

Misaki looks absolutely exhausted but also adorable with her hair sticking out in random directions.  Kanon almost wishes that she had a camera to capture this moment. Making her way over, she takes a seat beside Misaki and presses the cold water bottle against Misaki’s cheek.  A soft grunt is the only reaction and Kanon cannot help but laugh, using her other arm to help Misaki sit up. “You should drink something.”

Despite her grumbling, Misaki manages to take a few sips before slumping against Kanon’s shoulder, barely able to keep her eyes open.  She turns slightly, her hair brushing across Kanon’s neck. “Don’t let me fall asleep.”

The ticklish sensation distracts Kanon and it takes her a moment to hear the request.  With a soft smile, she lets her hands lightly run through Misaki’s hair, trying in vain to tame the messy strands.  “Of course not.”

Misaki’s breathing is already evening out and despite what she has just promised, Kanon does not have the heart to wake her.  She has been working quite hard for the band these last few days and it would be cruel to keep her from resting for a few short moments.  


End file.
